The subject invention relates to a method of locating parallel mounting points for a suspension support assembly to mount a suspension by using a laser.
For structural support, heavy-duty trailers have an undercarriage frame. The undercarriage frame includes steel support beams, or ribs, that extend both laterally and longitudinally between a front and back of the trailer. Suspensions are mounted to the trailers via suspension support assemblies to provide enhanced riding performance.
One type of heavy-duty trailer utilizes slider-suspensions. For this type of trailer, the suspension support assembly is a pair of suspension guide rails that extend longitudinally between the front and back of the trailer. The suspension guide rails are mounted to the steel support beams of the undercarriage frame first by a two-point tack welding process at mounting points, and then by permanent welding the guide rails to the remaining support beams. The slider-suspension is mounted to slide within the guide rails of the suspension support assembly. An alternative heavy-duty trailer utilizes non-slider suspension. In this type of trailer, the suspension support assembly has first and second support flanges extending from the undercarriage frame of the trailer. The non-slider suspension is mounted to the support flanges at mounting points. In either situation, proper geometric and parallel relationships between the mounting points for the guide rails, and between the mounting points on the support flanges for the non-slider suspension, are critical. For purposes of the application, both the guide rails and the support flanges will be referred to generically as xe2x80x9csupport railsxe2x80x9d.
Generally, the prior art has used manual measurement to try and align the rails. This has sometimes resulted in misalignment. Support rails are frequently misaligned. That is, the rails do not extend between the front and back of the trailer parallel to and equidistant from one another. If the support rails are misaligned then the suspension will be misaligned. Misaligned suspensions contribute to excessive tire wear and continuous maintenance.
It would be desirable to introduce a method that locates parallel mounting points for the suspension guide rails and on the suspension support flanges of a heavy-duty trailer to mount aligned suspensions.
A method of locating parallel mounting points of a suspension support assembly for mounting an aligned suspension on an undercarriage of a heavy-duty trailer is disclosed. The method of the subject invention can be applied to both slider-suspensions and non-slider suspensions.
Generally, a first mounting point is selected. The first mounting point can be measured from a referenced surface on the trailer. A laser is mounted adjacent to trailer, and is mounted in a way such that it extends at a predetermined angle relative to the trailer. In one preferred embodiment, if the rails are to extend longitudinal, the laser is mounted such that it is directing its beam perpendicular to a lateral axis of the trailer, such that it defines a longitudinal axis. The laser is passed through a target located on the first selected point. This then defines a first line. The second point can be measured from the first point along this line. Once the first and second points are defined, one will know that the particular rail mounted to the first and second points is properly mounted and will extend directly along the longitudinal axis. This alone may be sufficient for achieving the elimination of much of the misalignment in the prior art.
However, in additional steps, some beam deflecting system is utilized such that the beam extending along the first line is deflected perpendicularly to the first line. The beam is preferably deflected at one of the two points, and a worker can measure along the deflected line for the predetermined distance between the two rails. Since the deflected beam is perpendicular to the first beam, the worker can be assured that by locating this third reference point for the second rail along the deflected beam, a point that is properly located relative to the first line will be achieved.
At that point, in any one of several fashions a second line is defined extending through the third point. The fourth point may then be selected spaced by the required distance from the third point. The second rail be then mounted to the third and fourth point.
In embodiments of this invention, laser targets having reception ports, deflecting structure, etc. are utilized to deflect the laser as required.
The method can be utilized for either a trailer having a slider-suspension, or a trailer having a non-slider suspension. As mentioned above, in a trailer utilizing a slider-suspension, the support rails which are located are guide rails. In a trailer utilizing a non-slider suspension, the suspension is being mounted on the support flanges.